El ayudante de Santa Claus
by Nyaar
Summary: Spoiler Free. Estas Navidades, House se queda con el despacho sin decorar, sin bastoncitos y al parecer, hasta sin regalos. Y todo, todo, se lo ha quedado Wilson. Hameron, Wameron.


La Navidad en el PPTH se dejó sentir con fuerza al día siguiente de que Cuddy ordenara la decoración del hospital.

Con nieve en el pelo, House entró y si no fuera por el frío que hacía fuera hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

Bolas de colores, espumillón y lucecitas decoraban el hall del hospital, por no hablar del abeto en el que los adorables niños de Wilson colgaban tarjetas y dibujos.

El nefrólogo echó la vista al techo, resignado pero agradeciendo que aquél año tocara que Cuddy reciclara los adornos y no innovara.

Aún recordaba el año que compró el gran Nacimiento de la entrada y se lo encontró de frente saliendo medio dormido de una noche de guardia. Si no hubiera sido a prueba de niños hubieran tenido, literalmente, un hospital de Belén en lugar de un portal.

El ascensor a su planta le agració con un viaje tranquilo y solitario, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrar su despacho y la sala común igual de vacíos y silenciosos.

Miró el reloj, sorprendido. Llegaba tarde, como siempre, y que todos llegaran más tarde que él era simplemente imposible.

_¿Y por qué está todo tan soso aún?_ Se preguntó acercándose a por café, desilusionado. Una de las pocas cosas que tenía de divertido la Navidad era que Cameron decoraba el despacho y House podía meterse con ella por eso a placer.

Claro que si Cameron no estaba allí era difícil hacerla rabiar.

Cuando tocó la cafetera notó que aún guardaba el café caliente, y al mirar en la pila vio dos tazas; Chase y Foreman.

House volvió a mirar su reloj. Tampoco era tan tarde como para que no estuvieran por allí ganduleando mientras él llegaba¿no? Y no debía haber ningún caso o Cuddy le habría llamado hacía horas.

Encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros fue hacia su despacho, pero se detuvo antes de llegar al ver algo que se le había pasado; Junto a las pertenencias de los dos patitos macho había un bastoncito de caramelo.

Tal vez Cameron no fuera un caso perdido, después de todo.

Soplando el café caliente fue hasta su silla y miró a su alrededor en busca de su bastoncito, pero no había nada allí que no estuviera ya la tarde anterior. Abrió los cajones, miró entre los papeles y bajo la mesa por si se había caído, pero todo fue en balde.

El nefrólogo frunció el ceño dando un trago a la taza. Aquello era impropio de Cameron, y aún más, era injusto e imperdonable.

Y tanta era la ofensa que se levantó y fue a buscar a Wilson para que le hiciera olvidar con sus cotilleos que hasta la persona con más paciencia del mundo podía cansarse de él.

Salió a la terraza, donde el aire helado le despeinó y le llenó de nieve ropa y pelo y con un salto bastante torpe se coló en la terraza de su amigo y se acercó a la puerta.

El despacho de James estaba a oscuras, pero eso no le impidió entrar. Lo conocía tan bien como el suyo e igual que sabía perfectamente dónde estaba la luz también sabía que todos aquellos adornos navideños no solían estar allí.

Ningún año solía estar, de hecho, más que un mini árbol y alguna tarjeta de niño llorón que le habían regalado; no por nada Wilson era judío y no celebraba aquellas cosas.

Pero las bolas o el espumillón eran lo de menos. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el cubilete de bastones de caramelo rojos y blancos que había sobre su mesa impoluta. Eso, y la colonia de Cameron en el aire.

Su olor era fuerte pero dulce, diferente al electrizante que llevaba siempre Cuddy. Y bien podría haber sido casualidad que otra mujer llevara aquél perfume como de rosas, pero en la tarjeta que llevaba el cubilete de bastones ponía "Feliz Hannukah".

Y House conocía al dedillo la letra de sus tres patitos.

El café le quemó un poco la lengua pero no le importó especialmente; Estaría fastidiando a Cameron sobre que prefería decorarle el despacho a otros jefes toda la eternidad.

--

Era ya avanzada la tarde cuando Cameron llegó al hospital, y lo primero que hizo al entrar fue reírse al recordar a Wilson tropezándose de lleno con el portal de Belén cuando salieron de la guardia.

Aún subió sonriéndose, puesto que a partir del Nacimiento le habían venido a la mente un montón de cosas de la noche anterior. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Wilson podría ser tan divertido y agradable, y supuso sin errar mucho que se valía de aquello para llegar al corazón de las mujeres.

- ¡Hombre, pero si es mi inmunóloga perdida!

La voz de House la sobresaltó al abrir la puerta de cristal, y vio por las caras de Foreman y Chase que ellos tampoco se lo esperaban.

- Eu... Hola - Saludó cerrando tras ella y dejando sus cosas en el perchero dándole la espalda a su jefe. Les hizo una mueca interrogante a sus compañeros pero no supieron responderla.

Se puso la bata y se sentó junto a los chicos, esperando a que continuara el temporal, pero House sólo la miró insistentemente. Sentado en una de las sillas, las piernas estiradas al frente, parecía vagamente curioso y no enfadado, aunque por la forma en que fruncía el ceño había algo que no le hacía gracia.

- ¿Qué? - Le preguntó por fin, ya molesta de tanto escrutinio.

- ¿Hoy no había ganas de trabajar¿Se murió tu perro, vino el del butano, se inundó tu casa...? - La preguntó sin dejar de mirar el bolsillo de su bata. Por una vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, no le miraba el pecho a una mujer por lascivia sino por lo que lo adornaba; un trocito de espumillón sujeto a la tela con un pin.

Estuvo a punto de permitirse una sonrisita. Un pin contra el cáncer. Como si no fuera bastante horrible llevar espumillón verde y amarillo en la solapa.

Cameron realmente debería buscarse un hobbie, o una vida, pensó, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que la mujer hablaba y no le estaba haciendo caso a lo que decía.

- ¿Que estuviste dónde? - Le preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño, haciéndose el interesante.

Allison giró los ojos al techo y luego miró a sus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué no le dijisteis esta mañana que estaba de guardia?

- Porque no preguntó... - Chase se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y eso no se supone que tienes que decírmelo tú? - La regañó el nefrólogo haciendo que se volviera.

- Entré en tu despacho y te lo dije. No tenías los cascos puestos y no roncabas ¡se suponía que me estabas escuchando!

- Obviamente supusiste mal... - Foreman sonrió un poco desde el libro de enfermedades infecciosas que leía.

Ella suspiró, armándose de paciencia, y decidió dejarlo por imposible.

- No hay ningún caso¿no?

- No. Parece que la gente ha cogido vacaciones de morirse en Navidad, que aburridos...

- Si tanto te aburres¿Por qué no le pides a Cuddy que te ponga más horas de consulta? - Wilson sacó la cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisita y al ver el gesto de su amigo torcerse se volvió hacia Cameron - ¿Vas a ir esta tarde a comprar?

- Claro, no queda otro día... - Se encogió ella de hombros.

- Pues luego te pasaré a buscar. Por cierto¿a que no sabes lo que me he encontrado?

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron al ver el pendiente que había perdido por la noche en mano del oncólogo, pero no fue la única que se sorprendió. Foreman arqueó una ceja y Chase las dos mientras que House fruncía el ceño todo lo que era humanamente posible.

No sólo se trataban con una familiaridad desconocida e irritante sino que... ¿no llevaba Wilson el mismo adorno horrible, pin incluido, que Cameron?

- ¿En las guardias te dedicas a decorarles el despacho y las batas a otros jefes, Cameron? - Le preguntó incapaz de contenerse. De pronto ya no quería fastidiarla con aquello, era una puya rencorosamente real.

En la sala le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco y él, pensando que posiblemente era así, cambió su mueca seria a una sonrisita irónica que pareció dejarles a todos mucho más tranquilos.

- Nunca pensé que viviera para ver a "El Grinch" celoso de que yo tenga decoración y él no...

- Se sonrió Wilson desde la puerta, maligno.

- No quiero un mugroso pin con espumillón - gruñó el nefrólogo recogiéndose en la silla y tomándose sus pastillas - pero me parece cruel que Papá Noël ni siquiera me deje carbón.

Cameron alzó las cejas sorprendida para fruncir el ceño casi al momento.

- A ti no te gustan los bastoncitos de caramelo - le dijo sabiendo perfectamente que aquél era el motivo de su puya - No me digas estás siendo tan desagradable conmigo por esta tontería...

- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó teatrero llevando la vista al techo - Yo soy desagradable por naturaleza y me encanta ponerte verde por cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes.

Al verle coger la DS de la mesa y ponerse a jugar como los niños cuando no quieren saber nada de nadie, Wilson arqueó las cejas.

_Se lo ha tomado en serio_, pensó sorprendido.

Cuando la noche anterior Cameron sacó los adornos y le dijo que House se estaría metiendo con ella durante toda la Navidad por ellos, la había propuesto de corazón decorar su despacho.

No es que él fuera de celebrar Navidades, pero estaba seguro de matar dos pájaros de un tiro; por una parte, haría feliz a Cameron y por otra, chincharía a House.

Luego Allison se sintió mal por sus compañeros y les llevó dulces, porque a su modo de ver ellos no tenían culpa de que su jefe no quisiera tener nada que ver con la Navidad.

Y al final, contra todo pronóstico, House reaccionaba desmedidamente ante su intento de broma dándole a entender que le importaba más lo que hiciera Cameron de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

_El perro del hortelano..._, pensó con un suspiro, aunque realmente no le extrañaba su comportamiento. Leyéndole entre líneas, a House le gustaba que le hicieran caso igual que a cualquier otro mortal...

- En fin, luego vengo. No matéis a nadie...

No hizo más que irse el oncólogo y Erik dejó el libro sobre la mesa con una sonrisita.

- Alguien pasa mucho tiempo con alguien¿no? - Le dijo a modo de guasa.

- Wilson es buen tipo. Simpático y eso... - Ayudó Chase asintiendo igual de burlón.

La inmunóloga miró al techo.

- Pero qué brutos sois. No sé lo que haréis vosotros con la gente que está de guardia cuando os toca pero nosotros no tuvimos ninguna cita. Hablamos y cenamos en su despacho, y ya está.

- Y aprovechaste para decorárselo...

- Sí, decoramos su despacho¿y qué? a House no le gusta que decore el suyo y era una buena forma de entretenernos...

Como estaba de espaldas Allison no pudo ver a House haciéndola burla desde atrás, pero sus dos compañeros sí.

Robert aún presionó un poco más.

- Tenía tu pendiente...

Cameron sopló exasperada.

- ¿Por qué no volvéis todos a parvularios?

---------------

Al día siguiente y para desgracia de un pobre tipo moribundo, el departamento sí que tenía un caso.

House se sentó en la mesa frente a Chase y Foreman e hizo rebotar varias veces su bastón contra el suelo.

- ¿Dónde está Cameron? - preguntó en un gruñido - ¿También tenía guardia ayer?

- No, pero está con la misma persona... - suspiró el neurólogo - Deberíamos empezar a ver el caso antes de que el Sr. Norrison empeore...

Greg se bajó de la mesa y anduvo hacia la terraza con decisión.

- House¿me has escuchado? - Le llamó Foreman con un suspiro adivinando sus intenciones.

- Te dejo mi pizarra blanca durante cinco minutos. Aprovéchalos - Le espetó sin volverse.

Si Wilson pensaba que podía quedarse con su equipo cuando le viniera en gana estaba muy equivocado. Y Cameron también.

La puerta se cerró tras él apenas sin hacer ruido y el nefrólogo se pegó al borde más alejado de la puerta de Wilson para intentar no ser visto. Saltó al otro lado con dificultad porque la pierna estaba guerrera aquél día y entró sin mucha ceremonia, batiendo la puerta con fuerza.

El despacho estaba desierto.

House se tragó una maldición y llamó a Cameron al móvil, pero la inmunóloga no se lo cogió.

Ni tampoco Wilson, cuando fue su turno.

El jefe de diagnóstico se apoyó en el marco de aluminio de la puerta de la terraza y agitó la cabeza al pensamiento que le asaltó.

De Wilson se lo creía, no sólo por su reputación sino remitiéndose a las pruebas, pero de Cameron simplemente no. No.

Sus ojos se posaron en la decoración del despacho y en la bata con pin y espumillón del oncólogo, colgada en la percha.

_No_, volvió a pensar, y se marchó a donde Foreman y Chase intentaban diagnosticar al enfermo.

- ¿Ya has terminado de espiar? - Le preguntó el neurólogo alzando mucho las cejas con una sonrisita que Chase copió al instante. House le fulminó con la mirada con tal ímpetu que Foreman le cedió el rotulador sin dudar.

Balanceando el peso a la pierna buena, el nefrólogo leyó la letra escurridiza del negro y fue tachando, una por una, todas las enfermedades posibles que habían pensado.

- ¿Para esto os pago? Un canguro y un macaco podrían haberlo hecho mejor, cazurros. Moved el culo hacia el paciente y dadme un diagnóstico convincente en una hora¡vamos!

Un bastonazo sobre la mesa les hizo correr de sus sillas.

---

- ¡House! - Le llamó la voz aguda de Cuddy por el pasillo. Él apretó el paso todo lo que su pierna se lo permitió, pero los tacones de su jefa cada vez sonaban más cercanos.

- ¡No estoy! - Exclamó de malas maneras.

La directora estaba pensando en dejarle que rumiara aquél humor de perros cuando vio cómo le arrollaba una familia saliendo de un ascensor. House no terminó en el suelo porque el padre le agarró de un brazo a tiempo para sujetarle, y Cuddy corrió literalmente hacia ellos para evitar un asesinato.

Miles de palabras amables más tarde para compensar una única frase del nefrólogo, Lisa consiguió apaciguarlos lo suficiente como para que siguieran su camino sin denunciarles primero.

- Pero ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó - ¿No has encontrado hoy a quién robarle el almuerzo?

- ¿No tenías algo importante que hacer en algún lado?

- Pues... sí - Cuddy le cogió un pellizco de chaqueta y tiró hacia un lado para que girara por el pasillo a la derecha con ella - Voy a pasarme un momento por la fiesta de los niños.

Greg se detuvo de golpe.

- ¿Y pretendes que vaya contigo? Llévate a Wilson.

- No quiero llevarme a Wilson. Además, está ocupado...

- Sí, con su novia nueva, seguro... - Gruñó, y se maldijo internamente por permitirse pensar aquello.

- ¿Te sientes desplazado? Pobrecito... Tengo que decirle a James que deje de buscar novia en el trabajo. Vamos, no te hagas de rogar, hombre.

- Pero ¿es que quieres que se mueran los niños de miedo?

Ella se rió un poco, con dulzura.

- No. Quiero invitar al Grinch del hospital a desayunar los mejores dulces de todo Nueva Jersey - ante su mirada incrédula añadió - Es Navidad. Ser un poco amable contigo alguna vez no me matará.

- No corras riesgos innecesarios por mí. Estoy tullido, no valgo la pena - Le contestó frío como la nieve que caía fuera del edificio.

- ¡House...! - suspiró ella mirándole con una mano en la cadera - En serio¿qué te pasa? Ya sé que odias que sea Navidad pero la mitad de la plantilla ha venido a mi despacho a quejarse de ti hoy.

- Eso es lo que gano por ser magnificente y no matarlos cuando tengo la oportunidad. Les dejas un hilo de vida y enseguida van a chivarse... - Gruñó echando a andar cuando ella volvió a tirar de su chaqueta.

- ¿Te duele? - Le preguntó mirándole con las cejas arqueadas. Hacía días que no dejaba de nevar y el tiempo estaba muy frío y húmedo, siendo esa una de las combinaciones ganadoras a la hora de verle cojear más de la cuenta.

- Sólo cuando me río, por eso nunca lo hago.

- Ya.

El nefrólogo giró los ojos al ver a un orondo Papá Noël pasar por la intersección del pasillo a la que se dirigían.

- No me habías dicho que era una fiesta de payasos...

- Y ¿quién quieres que venga a una fiesta de Navidad¿Carmen Elektra?

- Al menos así serían un poco más in... - House se quedó a mitad de la frase al ver pasar a una Mamá Noël a la carrera, en minifalda y con un generoso escote - Dios mío¿hay más como esa en la fiesta?

- Me temo que no.

- ¿Y no podrías hacer que las enfermeras llevaran ese uniforme? Prometo no volver a quejarme más de la Navidad. Y seguro que Wilson estaría de acuerdo.

- Apostaría a que sí... - Lisa miró al techo - Venga, vamos. Y no se te ocurra desnudarla con la mirada otra vez delante de los críos.

- ¿Por que?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Aún les quedan muchos años para que lleguen a tu nivel de perversión... Oh. ¿Eso es tu busca?

House lo sacó de la chaqueta y sopló.

- El deber me reclama... ¿Puedes decirle a Mamá Noël que se pase luego por mi despacho para contarme qué tal la fiesta? - Le dijo releyendo el mensaje de Foreman y pensando automáticamente en las posibles ramificaciones del caso.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto. Cuenta con ello - Cuddy se sonrió, divertida. House podía ser un genio y el mejor diagnosticador del mundo, pero como hombre se perdía detrás de unas piernas bonitas.

--

- Tendremos que esperar a que le hagan efecto - Foreman suspiró un poco frustrado, como le pasaba siempre que no acertaban a mandarle la medicación adecuada a un paciente. El Sr. Norrison había sufrido un shock anafiláctico y habían estado a punto de perderle. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que la reacción alérgica se la había provocado él intentando paliar los efectos de las convulsiones que le sacudían.

Chase se recostó en la silla y miró cómo House paseaba pensativo de un lado a otro, frente al ventanal por la que se veía claramente nevar.

- Vas a desgastar la moqueta...

- ¿Prefieres que me entretenga partiéndote el bastón en la cabeza?

El rubio alzó las manos pidiendo paz.

- A ver si Cameron y Wilson vuelven pronto... Quiero que le echen un vistazo a esas muestras de tejido que te dije - Le comentó Foreman a su jefe a pesar de que éste no pareció hacerle especial caso.

- ¿Wilson no podía elegir otro doctor para la fiesta de Navidad? - suspiró Chase cruzándose de brazos - Nosotros sólo somos cuatro, hay departamentos con un montón de gente que no hace nada...

Greg se paró de pronto y les dio la espalda, clavando la mirada en el exterior nevado. El dolor en su pierna iba acompasado a los latidos de su corazón, y buscó en su chaqueta la vicodina.

- ¿Wilson y Cameron están donde los críos? - Les preguntó a pesar de saber ya la respuesta.

- Parece ser que este año le tocaba a Oncología preparar la fiesta y Wilson quería a alguien que hiciera de Mamá Noël con él - Explicó Robert con un suspiro exasperado sin notar que su jefe apretaba el bote naranja en su mano antes de guardarlo.

- Pero Cameron se ofreció voluntaria, nadie la obligó. Supongo que ella y su espíritu navideño no podían resistirse a pasar un rato con los críos - el neurólogo arqueó las cejas - Pero House¿no sabías donde estaban?

El mentado se volvió de golpe.

- ¿Acaso tengo que saber todo lo que se hace en el hospital?

- Claro que lo sabes. Y aunque no fuera así, al menos tendrías que saber lo que hacen tus empleados - Le regañó el negro.

En otras circunstancias el nefrólogo le habría hecho burla como siempre que Foreman adoptaba aquél tono pedante con él, pero en aquél momento todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza era hiriente.

- Y tú tendrías que haber sabido que la benzodiazepina mataría al paciente.

- ¡No sabía que era alérgico! - Se defendió el neurólogo, y House hizo un aspaviento.

- ¿No¡Qué mala suerte, doctor Foreman! Yo he perdido a mi inmunóloga y tú a un paciente, creo que no tienes nada que echarme en cara.

Notoriamente enfadado, el jefe de diagnóstico clínico se marchó a su despacho cojeando y hubiera dado un portazo si la puerta de cristal se lo hubiera permitido.

Sin encender siquiera la luz se dejó caer en su silla y se frotó el muslo furioso consigo mismo.

No tenía derecho a enfadarse y ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba, pero la sangre le latía con fuerza en las sienes y por ende, en su pierna.

_Si quieren jugar a papás y a mamás pueden hacerlo donde les de la gana pero fuera del trabajo. Me suda tres lo que yo no vea pero Cameron trabaja para mí, y dentro del hospital es mía. Mía._

--  
- Creo que no he pasado más vergüenza en mi vida... - Le comentó Allison a Wilson en el pasillo. La fiesta había terminado por fin y había podido quitarse el disfraz que tan incómoda la había tenido todo el tiempo.

El oncólogo se rió un poco.

- Pero si era un disfraz precioso...

- No era precioso, era un disfraz de sex-shop. Qué bochorno... Si no te hubiera prometido venir no lo hubiera hecho. No pienso volver a hacer de Mamá Noël en la vida - Cameron agitó la cabeza - Porque seguro que si hubiera otra vez tampoco encontraría un disfraz normal, y no pienso pasar dos veces por esto.

- Estabas... impresionante. Realmente impresionante - sonrió - De todos modos no te preocupes, no había tantos adultos...

La mujer suspiró y miró su busca. No había nada, pero en el móvil sí.

- Tengo una llamada perdida de House - Le dijo un poco preocupada. James miró el suyo y vio que él también había sido agraciado con una.

- Bueno, quisiera lo que quisiera hace cuatro horas seguramente ya lo haya conseguido, no te preocupes...

Para dejar a Cameron más tranquila, Wilson pasó con ella al departamento de diagnóstico y entraron juntos al despacho de House cuando Foreman se la señaló. El nefrólogo había encendido la luz de su mesa y tenía los cascos puestos y los ojos cerrados, clara señal de que quería aislarse del mundo.

- Siempre que entro en tu despacho te encuentro trabajando... - Le dijo el oncólogo con una sonrisita.

Greg le miró con ojos helados y se quitó los cascos despacio.

- Vaya, pero si son Papá "Gordo Cabrón" y Mamá "Sex-Shop" Noël. ¿Qué os trae a mi despacho?

Cameron se sonrojó violentamente. ¿¿Cuándo la había visto??

- Nos llamaste al móvil...

- ¿Sí? Ya ni me acordaba... Claro, hace cuatro horas, cuando acababa de entrar un paciente moribundo. Pero no os preocupéis, sigue muriéndose. Incluso está peor, gracias a Foreman.

- Dejamos los móviles y los buscas con la ropa. Los disfraces no tienen bolsillos - Se explicó Wilson encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

House estuvo a punto de gritarles algo, pero se contuvo a tiempo y sólo les apuntó con un dedo.

- Que sea la última vez que te acercas a alguien de mi equipo. Y tú - señaló a Cameron - La próxima vez que intentes saltarte mi autoridad...

- Cuddy me dio permiso - le cortó frunciendo el ceño, enfadada - Mira, no sé que te pasa estos días pero...

- ¡Me importa un carajo que ella te diera permiso! - exclamó de pronto dando un golpe a la mesa - Hazlo de nuevo y podrás ir pidiendo plaza en oncología, donde parece que trabajas esta semana.

Wilson se le quedó mirando con los brazos en jarras, exactamente igual que Cameron.

- Estás sacando esto un poco de madre¿no crees? - Se miraron a los ojos en uno de sus múltiples duelos de voluntades, pero el oncólogo arqueó las cejas, amistoso - Anda, vete a casa, luego iré a verte...

Algo en el tono de voz que utilizó James le hizo morderse la boca por dentro.

- No hace falta que vengas - le dijo poniendo su mejor expresión de suficiencia - Tengo la noche ocupada con mis propias Mamá Noëles. Hoy hacen dos por una en el puticlub¿sabes?

La inmunóloga bajó los ojos al suelo y se marchó del despacho murmurando una disculpa, y Wilson suspiró exasperado.

- ¿Siempre tienes que encontrar una forma de hacerle daño?

- Que venga a trabajar así para mí y no me quejaré, igual que no me quejo de las putas.

- ¡House!

- ¡Qué!

- ¡Que te estás comportando como un adolescente celoso¡Madura!

House apretó las mandíbulas. Siempre le había gustado la capacidad que tenían de decírselo todo prácticamente sin usar palabras, pero en ese instante la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Aún así, agradeció no tener que escuchar explicaciones absurdas sobre un tema que nunca pensó le fuera a importar tanto.

Sí, se comportaba como un adolescente celoso porque así se sentía¿y qué? No iba a ser el típico hipócrita que diría alegrarse por ellos cuando querría matar a Wilson por ser guapo y adorable y hacer a Cameron olvidarle.

Se apretó la pierna con fuerza y, sin dejar de mirarle se colocó de nuevo los cascos.

Madurar, cuando se estaba tan cerca del medio siglo, era una tarea imposible.

Sintiendo su mirada helada taladrarle incluso estando de espaldas, Wilson abrió la puerta del despacho sin poder disimular una sonrisita. Foreman y Chase estaban poniendo a su compañera al día del caso que se traían entre manos cuando James la llamó.

- Cameron, vamos a mi despacho. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Pero House...

- Olvídate de él. Vamos... - la sonrió y para tranquilizarla le guiñó un ojo - Os la devuelvo en diez minutos, chicos.

--

El parking del PPTH estaba cuajado de nieve casi virgen que estaba comenzando a helarse por el frío de la noche. Con más cara de pocos amigos que de habitual, House fue siguiendo las rodadas de un coche intentando no escurrirse demasiado.

- House... - Escuchó decir a su derecha, pero no se volvió. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, y mucho menos a la Cameron que siempre había parecido prometerle que le esperaría siempre.

Oyó sus pasos acercarse y se maldijo mil veces porque su cojera no le permitía escapar. Con Wilson no había tenido que hablar, pero Cameron no pararía hasta darle mil explicaciones y motivos, hurgando en la yaga hasta que él la mandara al carajo.

_Tal vez sea mejor mandarla directamente sin dejar que empezara a hablar..._

La mujer le tomó de un brazo para ayudarle a andar hacia la moto y no le soltó a pesar de sentir que la fulminaba con la mirada.

Wilson le había dicho en su despacho que tenía que hablar con House para solucionar aquello, que en serio le había dolido que no tuviera nada para él. Y eso, le había dicho, era una buena señal porque significaba que le importaba lo que Cameron hiciera.

Y si había algo que Allison deseaba por encima de todo en el mundo era importarle a House.

- House... Este año he...

- Cállate. Quiero escuchar el ruido de los coches por la calle - Gruñó de malas maneras, pero Allison no se dio por vencida.

- Pensaba que estarías menos molesto con la Navidad si hacía contigo como que...

- Cameron - La llamó sujetándose a la moto, y todo su tono era una advertencia para que no siguiera hablando.

- Wilson...

- Pero ¿qué tengo que hacer para que no me lo cuentes¿Suplicarte?

- ¡Estoy intentando que no te enfades conmigo por esta tontería! - exclamó ella exasperada - ¡Sólo quería decirte que lo siento, que no quería que te lo tomaras a mal!

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si nunca he tenido interés en salir contigo? - La espetó soltando los correajes del casco.

Cameron se quedó un momento sin habla.

- ¿Qué? Pero... - Balbuceó, tan sorprendida con su respuesta que no sintió que un coche llegaba por su lado.

House la cogió de un brazo y tiró de ella para sacarla de su trayectoria, y de pronto el coche sin luces frenó en seco junto a ellos.

- Oops - James Wilson sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla con una sonrisita - Lo siento, pero necesitaba que estuvierais más cerca.

- ¿Qué coño dices?

- Después de tu numerito sobre los bastoncitos, sinceramente, me dejaste a huevo tu regalo de este año. Y aún así no ha sido nada fácil convencerte de lo que no querías ser convencido... Pero creo que ha merecido la pena.

El oncólogo sacó entonces un ramito verde de hojas puntiagudas y lo agitó suavemente en su mano antes de lanzarlo en parábola sobre ellos dos.

- Espero que os gusten vuestros regalos.

Cameron se sonrojó más que el traje de Mamá Noël que llevaba guardado en una bolsa y Greg se quedó mirando a su amigo como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

- ...Eres un cabrón - Le dijo sin saber si reírse o matarle allí mismo.

La sonrisa de Wilson se hizo más amplia.

- Y tú más inocente de lo que pensaba. Mira que ponerte celoso de mí...

- ¡No estaba celoso!

- Claro que sí. Celoso de lo majo que soy y de lo fácil que me había sido levantarte a Cameron en dos días. Ce-lo-so.

Con los ojos enormes, Allison miró primero a uno y luego al otro mientras discutían sobre los supuestos celos del nefrólogo y el plan maquiavélico de Wilson. Si no fuera porque el viento frío le cortaba la piel al soplar, hubiera pensado que estaba soñando.

¿Wilson había sido tan amable por darle celos a House¿Todo había sido un plan perfecto para forzarle a reconocer que...?

_Oh Dios mío. Estaba celoso de verdad_, pensó sintiendo que se le iba la cabeza ante semejante descubrimiento.

- Cameron... siento haberte... hecho poner ese vestido, uhm... El tipo de la tienda es amigo mío... Y bueno. Espero que me perdones - se rió el oncólogo apurado - Necesitaba que estuvieras impresionante... y lo estuviste, vaya que sí... En fin, feliz Navidad a ambos - Suspiró James dando las luces con una expresión de total satisfacción. House cogió la nieve sobre su moto en un puñado y se la lanzó dentro del coche.

No podía aún creerse que su amigo fuera tan manipulador. ¿Cuándo le habían cambiado al tierno y risueño Jimmy por aquella máquina de maldad?

- Si serás... - Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Cameron le pasó los brazos al cuello y le besó. Tenía los labios fríos, pero fueron el mejor bálsamo contra lo que le había estado corroyendo aquellos dos días.

Wilson no podía dejar de sonreír cuando salió del aparcamiento.

_Si sigo arreglando así Navidades, acabaré por hacerme católico... _


End file.
